


In another Universe

by Leese (Shana99)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shana99/pseuds/Leese
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot basically AU. The stories can have a good ending or a bad one.You're warned.





	In another Universe

The morning light had come thought the windows, it lit Hermione's face waking her up; she groaned, thinking that is too early in the morning for her to get out of the bed.

"Good morning Sunshine." Someone said sweetly, giving the girl a kiss on the check.

The girl groaned again but this time a smile was on her face. " 'Mowing Bella." She says sleepily, the eyes still closed.

Bella laughed and put herself on top of Hermione. "Now now, what have we here, our Sleeping Beauty need a kiss to finally open her beautiful eyes?" Hermione hummed a yes and Bella kissed her on the forehead but Hermione kept her eyes closed. "So the kiss like the one from Maleficent doesn't work. Hm... I'm wondering what I have to do now." She says playfully. "Maybe one on her lips? But I'm not Prince Charming." Hermione hit her lightly on her hip making Bellatrix laugh. "Does this means that I have to try?" Bellatrix lowered herself and kissed Hermione on her lips.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly " 'Morning my Black Queen."

"I see you're awake enough to make jokes about my surname." Hermione only stuck her tongue out at Bellatrix. "Now now, instead of mocking me why don't you use your tongue for a better... activity?" She said before kissing the girl again on her lips. Hermione lost herself in the kiss, Bellatrix moved to her neck and bit it; Hermione moaned and the girl is sure that her lover is smiling.

Bellatrix took off the big shirt that the girl used as a pajama and stopped herself to watch her. "You're beautiful..." Her hand was now drawing an imaginary route on Hermione's torso. "I think I'm the luckiest person on the World." Bellatrix took Hermione's hands and kissed their backs. "I love you, Hermione Granger, and always will."

Hermione was speechless, the amount of love she was feeling now made it impossible for her to react and Bellatrix seemed to take note because she smiled at her in the way that make the girl skip a beat.

"Now pet, why don't we continue what I have interrupted?"

The sound of a phone ringing stopped the two of them, Hermione groaned, hoping that it wasnt a call from the Hospital where she works, this is her free day. Bellatrix got out of the bed and went to the Livingroom, the ringing stopped. 

"Hello. Yeah I know... What, we should have met? ... I don't... You mean NOW?! We were... okay, see you in ten minutes." Bellatrix ended the call, she was sure that she would have an headache today. "God, why does she have to be like that."

She returned in the bedroom, Hermione was in the same position she had left her in. "Tell me it wasn't the Hospital. "

"No, it wasn't. It was Cissy." Bellatrix said rolling her eyes, something she always did when she talked about her.

"Narcissa? Why?"

"If you remember today we shouldve had breakfast together and we should have met..." she looked at the clock that was near the door "... an hour and a half ago. But I was already having my breakfast. "

"You should continue then."

Bellatrix went to the nearest wardrobe, takes some of Hermione's clothing and throwing them at her. "I would gladly continue but Cissy wants us to, at least, be at lunch, so get ready, she's already here."

"Finally, the two of you have decide to come out!"

"I already came out 33 years ago. You should know that. " Bellatrix smirked, Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Really funny Bella."

" 'Morning Narcissa. "

"Good Morning darling. How are things going at the Hospital?"

"They're going good, my colleagues are very professional and I'm learning more now that when I was studying at the University; but the shift at the ER killed me." 

"I know, Draco told me that last night a man arrived..."

"Can we go now? My lil dove need to be distracted from work and I need breakfast."

Hermione and Narcissa rolled their eyes. They entered the car and Narcissa started to drive.

"Bella at least you could sit here near me." Narcissa say playfully, her eyes straight on the road. 

"I didn't want to leave the lil girl alone."

"I'm not a child! I'm 24!"

"Shush pet, the adults are talking." Bellatrix winked at Hermione. She was going to say something back but Bellatrix put her right hand on Hermiones leg and started to massage it sensually; Hermione's mind went to few minutes ago and how she now could have been cuddling with her lover.

"Adult?" Narcissa laughed and Hermione probably knew why. "Then let's talk about your work, Bella, I didnt see you there in a month. You might be the President but you never show yourself."

"Not again Cissy, at least I participate at the meeting that needs my presence."

"With a webcam, when you should be there yourself."

"In this period I'm doing more important things, so I can't go to the Company meetings that are to far away from where I live."

"Really Bella, there's something at home more important that our family Company?"

Bellatrix smirked and Hermione knew what she was going to says.

"Well, if you're asking, 'things' are Hermi..."

The car suddenly stopped, Narcissa turning herself round and looked Bellatrix straight in her eyes.

"Bellatrix Black, don't you dare continue what you were saying or I swear on the life of my dear Draco, that I will kick the life out of you." Narcissa said coldly and then started driving again.

After two hours they arrived at Malfoy's Manor. Getting out Hermione felt the pain in her legs.

"We could have gone to a restaurant." Bellatrix complained. Hermione went round the car to help her, Bellatrix gladly accepted it, kissing the girl when she was near on the lips.

"At least you had the decency not teasing the girl." Narcissa said, ignoring her sister's complaining; Bellatrix smirked and Hermione blushed, she did tease the girl all the time.

"Who said I didn't?"

Narcissa stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Do you have the guts to tell me why we dont go to a restaurant! No sex in the house!"

"Cissy we..."

"No Bella, you will respect this rule."

"We will Narcissa. " Hermione finally said, her face red as a tomato.

"Hermione!"

"That's why I like this girl, thanks dear."

"What... WHY DOES NO ONE GIVE A SHIT ABOUT MY OPINION?!"

"Language Bella." Hermione and Narcissa say in unison. Bella groaned, her frustration clearly evident.

"Im going to get a drink, it will be the rarest one that you have Cissy!"

Bellatrix left the two of them alone, they stayed silent while walking through the garden.

"How is Bella?"

"She's... fine, fortunately her condition is stable but... I don't know how long this would continue." Hermione said, not wanting to cry at the thought that someday she could lose her.

"I know you're doing your best to find a cure. Andromeda and I couldn't be more grateful, but what I'm more thankful for is for you to be with her. If it wasn't for you she would probably be dead now."

Before Hermione had met Bellatrix, almost four years ago, she had the first stage of a rare disease that causes the almost total deterioration of internal organs, this was what the doctors that visited her thought since only one other person than Bellatrix had it. It could have a myriad of other way to destroy the life of a person. When it was diagnosed, Bellatrix had gone into a depressive state, she didn't care about her life anymore, until the day she had met Hermione and she found a reason to live again.

"You don't have to thanks me, I love her and I don't want to lose her."

"I know." This was the only thing that Narcissa said before going into the Manor.

Arriving in the library she found Bellatrix and Draco talking.

"So, how's things going with the Astoria girl?" Bella asked, taking a sip of her whisky. 

"Its going well, she is currently doing an internship in America so I can't see her until next week, but we talk every day." Draco said with a loving smile on his face.

"Aww you're so cute." Bellatrix noticed Hermione. "See pet? Our lil Draco has a girlfriend!"

Hermione approached Bellatrix and forced her way into her lap.

"She's a lovely girl Draco, hold her close." Hermione said; Draco blushed and said that he would.

"Now pet, where have you been? I missed you soo much." 

Hermione laughed. "What are you, a baby?"

"Only a woman that really loves you." She said and kissed Hermione deeply.

"Could you.. ehm... don't do that in front of me? I'm trying to forget what I saw last time..." Draco was saying, his face red. Hermione felt embarrassed, she had hoped the boy had forgot that... imbarassing situation when had foud Hermione and Bellatrix half naked. 

"Well, you can think of it as a way to know how two woman make..."

"Bella!" Narcissa said.

"I think... I will retire in my room now."

Hermione watches Draco run away, feeling so sorry for the boy. Narcissa took a glass and poured some whisky in it.

"He wont look at me for another few weeks!"

"Now pet, don't worry about that, in a week all will be alright." Bellatrix said, kissing her forehead. 

Narcissa looks at her wristwatch. "It's almost lunch time, we should make our way to the dining room."

Hermione and Bellatrix got up and, while Bella walked, Hermione noticed that her handkerchief was stained with blood.

When Hermione and Bellatrix came back home, Bellatrix was exhausted, her face pale. Hermione walked up to her and held her tight.

"Are you feeling okay Bella?"

"Yeah... I just... need some air. Could you accompany me to the terrace?" 

Hermione does as Bellatrix told her, letting her sit on a chair and getting a glass of water that Bellatrix drunk gladly.

"You're not feeling well, your disease is showing again. When... when would you have told me about it?"

"At the beginning... I thought that it was just a thing of two or three day, I didn't want to bother you for nothing, your work stresses you enough."

"How long Bella?"

She stay quiet for a while, evaluating whether she should tell the girl the truth or not. "... a month."

Hermione couldnt believe what she had just heard, Bellatrix had been sick all this time and she hadnt even noticed.

"Don't do that to yourself pet, don't blame yourself for something you have no power over to control."

"But... but at least I should have noticed!"

Bellatrix took Hermione's hand and held it, a sad smile on her face. "Unfortunately for you I'm a very good liar."

"Did you go to the doctor?"

"Yeah, he had given me some medicine but they're doing nothing."

Bellatrix starts to cough, from her mouth comes some blood. Taking out her handkerchief and Hermione clean it. 

"This is so much blood Bella, you should go to the Hospital and..."

"NO! No... I don't want to go there anymore."

"But Bella..."

"No Hermione, I would do any treatment, every cure you or whatever doctor want me to do but I don't want to go to a fucking Hospital. "

Hermione looked her lover straight in the eyes and sighs; she kissed Bellatrix on her lips, the taste of blood still lingering heavily on her lover's lips. 

"Swear to me that you will try every cure." 

Bellatrix smiles and kissed Hermione. 

"I swear."

_Two months later_

Hermione walks into the Hospital's hallway like a ghost, she has been trying so hard to find a cure that she completely forgets to sleep. Reaching the laboratory and entering without looking in front of her; she bumped into someone. 

"Ah Hermione, I was looking for you." Draco says. "The test we have done gave some good results."

"That's... that's some good news! But I know there's a 'but'..."

"Yeah, the but, this kind of... virus takes 48 hours to get stronger and evolves. "

"So even whit this we are dead in the water. SHIT!" She punched the wall, hurting her hand.

"Hermione stay calm."

"I can't Draco, I can't! This is the 40th test that we have done and this fucking virus get stronger every fucking time! I can't lose her..." Hermione started to cry, Draco hugs her and holds her tight. 

"I know, we will find a cure."

"... I hope so..." 

_Five months later_

"Movie night?" Bellatrix asked Hermione, trying to find a good DVD.

"Why not." Hermione answered, she hugged Bellatrix from behind and kissed her on the neck. "Go lay down, Ill choose one. "

"But I stay there all day..." Hermione continues to kiss her neck, knowing the woman would give up. "Hm... you're evil... Ill go, but you better not choose 'Titanic'."

Hermione laughed and let Bellatrix free. "I'll try my best."

A few minutes after Hermione turned on the TV in the bedroom. Hermione joined Bellatrix in bed and cuddled her. 

"Are you serious pet? Mary Poppins?"

"What, is my favorite film!"

"I thought it was Titanic since we watched it like... now, six times?"

"Well... Mary Poppins was my favorite film when I was a child."

Bellatrix laughs, but suddenly she started to cough, spitting blood all over the blankets. Hermione took a handkerchief and passed it to Bellatrix. 

"It's okay Bella, is only a small crisis."

"I don't think so." She says while more blood came out from her mouth. "Shit, my eyes are hurting so much!"

"Let me see." Hermione took Bellatrix face in her hands and saw that blood was coming out from her eyes too. "It can't be..."

"What?"

"The blood also coming out from your eyes. Shit, it can't be so fast!"

"Hermione, Hermione! Look at me, breath, I'm fine okay? Like you said, it were only a small crisis, now I'm good. Let's watch the film, okay?" 

"Yes..."

They started to watch the film but Hermione could only think about how little time do the two of them had left.

_Eight months later_

"How is Bella?"

"She's stable now."

"Why she isn't she in a hospital?!" Andromeda shouted, the worry taking a tole on her normal calm self.

"Because she doesn't want to go... she's already fragile, we can't risk the fallout due to a mental breakdown."

"You can't be serious..."

"Unfortunately she is, Andy. Something like that has already happened. " Narcissa says, her eyes on the unconscious woman.

"But now were are talking about life and death! In a hospital she could have the attention that she cant have here."

"I'm trying everything to..." Hermione stayed quiet, not finding the power to finish the sentence. Andromeda approaches Hermione and hugs her.

"I know, I'm sorry... I just... I just don't want to lose her."

"We all don't want that Andy."

_Nine months later_

"DRACO, MAYBE WE FOUND IT, LOOK!"

The boy came over to the microscope. "The prototype G-67 is rejecting the virus... is unbelievable."

"What do you think, can we administer it to Bella?"

"I don't know, we should do other test and see if it works or if it has some long-term problems that will aggravate her conditions. "

"I know... but we have so little time..."

"The only think we could do is wait a month and then ask Aunt Bella if she wants to try this cure... it is the only way."

_Eleven months later_

"Are you sure Bella? You don't have to do it."

"I know pet but I want to do it. I don't have much time left anymore..."

"Bella don't say that."

"No, I have to, I'm not afraid of death but if I can have even a little more time I want it." She coughed and this time a lot of blood came out from her mouth. "Shit."

Hermione took the vial, puts its contents in a syringe and injected it in Bellatrix.  
"It could hurt a little."

Bellatrix hissed and then laughed "You should have said that before injecting it."

Hermione smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you more."

_Fourteen months later_

In the last month her condition has worsened, the serum has stopped working and the virus has returned stronger than before, accelerating the conditions of Bellatrix that could no longer move due to internal pains.

Hermione lay near Bellatrix and held her hand.  
"What's wrong pet?" Bellatrix asked, her voice feeble.

"Nothing."

"Go on, tell me; I'm sick not stupid."

"I'm sorry, I didn't find a cure. We try everything but nothing will work, your virus is so strong..."

Bellatrix laughed "What did you expect? The virus is strong like his owner."

"Don't joke about it Bella."

Bellatrix sighs, how many time does she have to tell her to not blame herself. "Hermione, you have to accept death, she's part of us."

"I can't accept it because is your death."

"You know what soldiers says?"

Hermione is confused, what the soldiers got to do with it now? She says no.

"Well, they say 'Death is so sure to win that it gives you a life to prepare yourself' and is true, I have done everything, I have no regrets but one."

"Which?"

"You're not my wife" Bella say with a sweet smile. "But we can remedy this."

"Bella what..."

But Hermione couldn't complete the phrase. Bellatrix stood up and takes a small box covered in velvet from the drawer of her bedside table; she opens it and on the inside there's a ring made of silver with some emerald strings and all around there are small diamonds that converge in a diamond larger than the other, it seems to have some crimson reflections. It was beautiful. 

"I wanted to do this a long time ago but it never seems the good time." She goes closer to Hermione and held her hand. "Hermione Jane Granger would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione remains silent, her emotions at this time are so many that they prevent her from speaking.

"Well," Bellatrix start, "if you don't want to I..."

"Yes! Yes, I would be your wife." Hermione says finally, kissing Bellatrix. Bellatrix lays on the bed, her body suddenly feeling so weak.

"Good, then from now on you will be Hermione Jane Black."

Hermione smile. "It seems so."

"Good." She says softly, her eyes close and a smile on her face.

Hermione watch her, something was wrong. "Bella... Bella wake up!" Nothing, she doesn't responds. "Bella, Bella please wake up, you can't leave me! Bella! BELLA!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! I don't know how long will take me to write something else but I want at least to try to publish this one here.  
> I hope to see you soon!


End file.
